Split Screen Sadness
by android-eyes
Summary: Marron falls in love with a certain someone.. but it isn't Trunks..
1. Confessions

Well, I'm back with my new story...Goten and Marron...with a tad of 17 in it too. ;) Yeah, and they aren't related in this one...due to some comments on my 17/Marron story, I thought I'd make that clear.

Goten: 25

Marron: 22

Trunks: 27

Pan: 24

17: 26

Goten looked out the window of his home, and sighed. Today was a beautiful day, and Marron was probably out on the beach of her house. He knew she would be preparing to house her parents that night, for the dinner they had once a month to check up on her since she began living alone with her fiance in the Kame house. Goten had personally made sure she would not be living with Master Roshi. He didn't want Marron living with that pervert. He had been in love with her since he was 6 years old, and Marron was 3. He loved her even when she wasn't as gorgeous, but he knew she'd be the one he was supposed to be with. When Marron was 7, and Goten was 11, he remembered one certain time when Android 17 was having coffee with Marrons mother. Marron had always looked up to Android 17, and she was so bashful in front of him. "H..hello Mister 17" Marron had said shyly, twisting hair around her finger. 17 smiled, something he rarely did, and patted Marrons hair. "Hello, Marron-chan...your really pretty today" he said, running his hands back through his hair sleepily. Marrons eyes shone. "R...Really, 17?" she gasped, he hands clasped together as she looked at the hansome android in awe. He smiled at the little girl, and nodded. "Yes, Marron-chan...your going to grow up to be a beautiful woman" he said, casting a glance at 18. Marron beamed. "Thank you!" she cried, and ran back outside to Goten and Trunks and Pan. Goten, now 25, was angry at the thought. That was a long time ago, but it seemed so recent. It may have been because just a few days ago, at the Capsule Corp party, for the engagement announcements, Marron was going to be married to 17. He scowled at the memory.

Flashback

"Well, I'd like to thank everyone for coming...we have one last announcement left...seeing as how we've already issued out the engagement notices for my son and his fiance, and my daughter and hers. My good friend will now read whom her daughter Marron is to be engaged to" Bulma said, sitting back down. 18 stood up, and sighed. "Well, this may come across as odd to many of you...or it may not, but on with it...My daughter Marron has looked up to but one man in her life, and I know he, over time, has come to love her the amount I deem nessescary for them to be married. Well, Marron-chan...17 loves you back now. Give your fiance a kiss." 18 said, and a shocked silence filled the room. After a moment of shock, Goten stood up. "WHAT are you thinking? Your letting your daughter get married to this...this ANDROID? He could turn evil at the flick of a button! He could kill Marron-chan in a heartbeat!" Goten exclaimed, and people murmered with along with him, agreeing. 18 turned her ice-like eyes upon him. "Goten, I don't believe its your call at ALL to make rash announcements like you just have. I myself am an android, and in case your forgetting, so is Marron. Our programs have been completely destroyed, and no chance of us becoming "evil", as you so bluntly say it, is impossible. And in case you were not listening...he is very much in love with my daughter. He would never do anything to harm her. You say those things as if I have not previously taken them into consideration." 18 said, glaring at Goten. The ballroom became silent once more, and everyone stared at Goten. He sighed. "Do what you will...your correct, it is not my call." he said. 18 smirked, amused. "Why is it your so bothered by this, Goten? Could it be prehaps that you are in love with my daughter?" she said tauntingly. Goten blushed. "Of course not...I just care for her as any friend would" he hissed. Marron looked over at him, her curls bouncing. 17 cleared his throat. "Well, I hate breaking up such an enlightening converstaion...but may I have a few words?" he asked, glaring at Goten. 18 nodded, and sat down in her chair, as did Goten. 17 sighed. "I...I know you may all not have the best impression of me...but I just want to make it very clear that I am very in love with Marron. I remember her mother and I planning this since she was a little girl...and I can only say the years I've had to wait have been well worth it to be able to marry such a beautiful and kind women. Um...thank you all." he said, sitting back down, to his admiring fiance. Everyone watched as Marron sighed happily, and kissed 17 sweetly on the lips. Everyone smiled, and they continued with the night.

End-Flashback

Goten scowled at the memory of 17, his stupid metal hands all over the love of his life...he sighed, and got his jacket. He decided to go visit her...he hadn't seen her since the dance...and 17 would just have to deal with him visiting. Goten smirked, and opened his window.

End Chapter one.

Wow, this chapter is...short...

But you all knew that.

Anyways, I have school, so I typically update all my stories Thursday or Tuesday.

Kelsie.


	2. Thoughts

Goten neared the island, and saw Marron standing on the beach, wrapped in a passionate embrace with her fiance. He felt a pang of jealousy in his gut, and sighed. Of all people, it had to be that sarcastic android...

He landed on the beach and walked near the couple. Marron pulled away from 17, grinning sheepishly. "Hey, Goten-san!" she said cheerfully, while the android hovered near her, glowering and looking dark and moody as always. He smiled softly at Marron. "H...hey, Marron-chan..." he muttered, glancing away from 17's glare. "May we help you?" 17 said, scowling at Goten. Marron looked up at her fiance, tilting her head slightly. "I..just...wanted to talk to Marron-chan" he murmered. 17 smirked. "Well, I suppose..." he trailed off, turning to Marron and kissing her lightly. "I'll go and set up your room...see you later, alright Marron-chan?" he said softly, tenderly looking at her. Marron smiled sweetly. "I'll be there at 7...goodbye, Juu-chan" she said, pecking his lips again. He sighed contentedly, and flew away. Marron looked after him, lovestruck and in awe. Goten cleared his throat, and smiled slightly at Marrons devotion. If only it wasn't that android...

Marron shook out of her trance, and smiled at Goten. "Sorry, Goten-san..." she mumbled, kicking the sand. Goten nodded. "Um..it's ok..." he said back, and akward silence filling the air. "Would you like to come sit down?" Marron said, and Goten nodded. After they sat down, Goten spoke up. "So...your moving out?" he said, and Marron sighed. "Well...I'll still going to live here...but 17's place is beautiful...its in the forrest, so its always so calm...and his home is the type I always thought I'd live in...and 17...I love him so much...." Marron said, trailing off. Goten sighed. "Marron...why?" he asked, looking her in her sapphire eyes. She tilted her head, and frowned. "Why...why what?" she asked, puzzled. "Why 17? Why the man who was once the most destructive force on the planet? He's just so moody and dark....and just not the type of person I pictured you with, Marron-chan." Goten finished, and Marron's eyes reflected sadness. "Goten-san...love does the wierdest things to a person...I think you should go" she sad quietly. Goten sighed sadly, and nodded. "Ok, Marron-chan...I'm sorry." he said. Marron smiled at him, a sad smile, yet her sweet smile still surfaced over the pain she felt.

Marron lay down, sleeping on the soft bed in her new room. She had fallen asleep on the couch in 17's living room, after watching a movie...17 must have put her back in her room. She sighed, remembering how much in love she felt lying next to 17. She stood up, still in her tiny silk nighties, and pulled on a sheer robe. She walked out onto her balcony, the cool autum air making contact with her skin. She pulled the robe closer to her scantily clad figure, and sighed. She closed her eyes, and her senses told her 17 was still awake, on his balcony, on the other side of the house. She smiled softly, and began to go back inside to be with her fiance...

"Marron-chan...where are you going?" a voice said, sending shivers up her spine. She turned, to see Goten floating in front of her balcony. She gasped, and wrapped her arms around her body protectively. "Goten! Get out of here! You have absolutely NO business here, so I suggest you leave NOW" she hissed. Goten laughed slightly. "Calm down, Marron-chan...I just came here to see you for a little bit. Can't friends visit friends?" he asked. Marron tilted her head, and opened her mouth. "Well, I guess...but you know 17 doesn't really like you...and do you have to come this late?" she asked tiredly. Goten smiled. "I guess your right...and I probibly shouldn't come by when your...dressed like you are." he said, slightly licking his lips at Marrons outfit. Marron gasped. "Goten-san, you hentai!" she said giggling. "Well, is there even a reason your dressed like that? Were you about to go wake 17 up? Or...did you...?" he said, not allowed to finish as Marron tackled him onto her balcony, pinning him down. "Goten, it's none of your business!" she squealed as Goten turned over and pinned her down, laughing. "Goten-san! Get off!" she said, giggling. She stopped giggling as Goten brought his face dangerously close to hers, and whispered, "Marron-chan...I-" he began, but was cut off as a red ki blast singed his arm, causing him to fall off of Marron. She turned her head sharply over to see 17, his hands up, a red ki blast forming in his hands. His scowl showed even more hatred toward Goten then ever, and he was shaking with anger, giving Goten the look of death. "You...get the fuck off my balcony...NOW" he hissed, and Goten stood up, sadness evident in his eyes. "no. I am not leaving, 17. I need to tell Marron-chan something." he said, scowling back at 17. Marron shook her head slightly at Goten, her eyes pleading for him to leave, before 17 went crazy. "Get it over with then!" 17 snarled, itching to let the red ki he was collecting go. Goten turned to Marron, smiling sadly. "Marron-chan...I...I love you. I can't keep on pretending like I don't...and I-" he stopped, as he saw Marron crying. "Oh, god, Marron-chan...I'm so sorry, but..." he trailed off. "Go...go now..." she trembled, and Goten swallowed, and nodded. "Ok, Marron-chan...goodbye." he said, looking sad. Marron nodded, and turned to her dark fiance who was waiting.

Well, I stopped there because the next chapter will be purely 17 POV. Sorry if you don't like it.

Both should be up the same time. And I know what your thinking. "What a great girl. Thank you so much" If that was what you were thinking....er, your very welcome.

Kelsie


	3. 17's POV

Well, this short little chapter will be based on 17's POV. I know it's a G/M story...but I'm thinking about not making it them now. Review and tell me what you wanna see. Because I have no idea what I'm going to do. This story is the result of listening to OIngo Boingo reeeally late at night. Oh, well.

I do not own the song "Pictures of You" by Oingo Boingo. Nope.

17's POV

Well, tonight was absolutely to die for. The love of my life moved in, finally. I had been looking forward to this for the longest god-damn time. I had been alone for so many years, only wanting to live because I knew, just a few more years. Just a few more years, and she'd be mine. I honestly couldn't believe 18 when she told me her adorable daughter was in love with me. Shit, I was seriously planning on just making her love me...thank god that wasn't nessecary. I would absolutely have hated to hurt her...I never thought I could love someone so much. Things were going wonderful. They really were. I mean, she was so happy. And god, so was I. She came over at 7, just like she said she would. I was afraid she wouldn't show up. But she did, and I was so nervous. I just kept thinking I would mess up, and she'd leave me. But during the course of the night, I realized she would never do that. The moment she stepped in the door, she smiled and kissed me. Her lips are so soft...Marron is the only woman I will ever let touch me. I don't know what it is about people touching me. I just hate it. But shes so gentle and sweet. It's so much different. So much different. She unpacked in the room I gave her. She's absolutely in love with this house. After she unpacked, she cooked me dinner...I really could get used to it. Then we decided to watch a movie. She came downstairs in a sweatshirt and sweatpants, and she joined me on the couch, curling up to me as she put her face to my chest. About half-way through the movie, she became really hot in her sweats...so, to my surprise, she took off her sweatshirt and pants. I had to fucking control myself, and it took every ounce of god damn self control I had, not to do things to her I knew she wasn't ready for. But she still slept next to me, and I fell asleep after a while also, with this gorgeous woman in my arms. I woke up soon, and saw she was still asleep. I picked her up, and lay her down in her bed. She frowned slightly in her sweet sleep, and murmered, 'I love you, 17-chan...'. God as my witness, I felt happier than I ever had. I went out to my balcony, and leaned on the edge, sighing as the wind blew my hair around. 18 hates my long hair. But she told me Marron-chan loves it. I really don't care...looks are not at all important to me. Ironicly, 18 tells me Marron-chan and myself are one of the most gorgeous couples she's ever seen. Whatever that means. So I was out on my balcony, and then I sense that bastard Goten on my fiances balcony. Fuck no. I wanted to know what the hell he was doing to her. So I went over to her little room, and saw throught the balcony he had her pinned to the ground. I have to admit, I lost it. I really did. To see that saiyen so close to her. It really lets the rage break. So I walked out to the balcony, a red ki blast forming in my hands, letting it go as Goten nearly kissed her. After a shit load of talk, he admitted he loved Marron. My Marron-chan. She didn't look enthused, so its not like I was jealous. Well, I really don't know what I felt. All I know is that I haven't hurt any human since Gero made me. And when I burned his shoulder, all I know is it felt good. Like I let out all the rage I've felt in my 24 years alone. I watched Marrons face the whole time Goten spoke, and she was sprawled on the floor of the balcony, her skimpy lingere barely covering her curves, and she had her mouth open slightly in shock. After he finally left, Marron-chan came up to me, whimpering. She whispered how sorry she was, how sorry she was Goten was all over her. She seemed to believe it was her fault. Which it was not. I wrapped my arms around her, and calmed her down. I kissed the top of her head, and she stopped crying, and tilted her head. She looked up at me, and said "You...you aren't mad at me?" she said shakily. I nodded, and kissed her softly on the lips. She responded to this surprised, and kissed me back, turning the dark little kiss I gave her into a sweet one. I began to kiss her a bit more deeply, and she got more into it too, and ran her hands through my long hair, as I did the same to her. She broke off, looking at me with her innocent eyes, and pouty lips. She ran her hands down the front of my chest, and smiled. "No...we should stop there. Just a few more weeks, sweetheart" she said, refering to what I suppose was out wedding night. She flounced back inside, her soft blonde curls bouncing. I smiled, something I never did unless I was with Marron-chan. I passed through her room, and went back into mine. I pulled out a small bottle of champaigne, and a few random pills. I swallowed them with the alcohol, and leaned back. Wedding, 3 weeks and 4 days away.

And I cannot wait.

End.


End file.
